Quand ma vie défile sous les yeux
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Plusieurs récits de ce qu'auraient pu ressentir les différents personnages concernés, avant de mourir. Parmi eux, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Lily Evans, Alastor Maugrey, et d'autres, si le cœur de l'auteur lui en dit... Thèmes philosophiques abordés le plus souvent...
1. Attendre, est-ce espérer?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je reviens avec une autre fiction sur le regard de plusieurs personnages de Harry Potter avant de mourir. Les reviews et commentaires sont les bienvenus, parce qu'ils me permettent d'améliorer la pratique de l'écriture des fanfictions.

...

Nous allons commencer par **Severus Snape** , à la fin du tome 7, qui voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, et réalise qu'elle n'a été qu'une longue attente interminable, marquée par des déceptions amères.

Il s'agit pour moi de proposer une réflexion sur l'attente, sur les effets qu'elle produit.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Severus Snape avait passé sa vie à attendre.

 _Attendre._ Rien que ce mot. Ce verbe, qui lui faisait si mal aujourd'hui, et qui pourtant faisait partie de sa si monotone existence. Enfin, quand elle daignait être monotone. Si elle ne l'était pas, une suite de malheurs sans fin l'attendait.

Il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas né sous une bonne étoile.

Son enfance n'avait été qu'une suite de misères.

Tout d'abord, il avait vu le jour en plein hiver, dans une maison ouvrière, d'aspect plutôt vétuste. Il était sûr qu'il avait choisi le meilleur endroit et surtout le moment idéal pour naître. Au fond de lui, il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait l'hiver, cette saison stérile, si froide, si grise, qui ne pardonne pas à la nature la moindre erreur, le moindre manquement à son devoir et châtie sans pitié les éléments qui la composent en les soumettant à la dure épreuve de la survie du plus apte, du plus ingénieux, du plus subtil.

Son père, un ouvrier moldu dont la principale raison de vivre était l'alcool, ne faisait rien, à part battre sa femme, tonner contre les pouvoirs publics qui ne faisaient que leur imposer davantage d'austérité, et se rendre au bistrot où il s'exerçait à l'Art de la Boisson.

"-Quelle merveilleuse potion que l'Alcool, disait-il en rentrant chez lui, sobre comme un enfant de chœur qui aurait bu une bouteille entière de vin de messe.

Parfois, l'enfant si grave, si sévère pour son âge, se demandait avec une note d'amertume s'il ne devait pas sa passion pour les potions aussi bien à son père qu'à sa mère. Même s'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer.

En tout cas, même s'il n'adorait pas l'enseignement, il ne se voyait pas quitter sa carrière. C'était la seule qui lui convenait vraiment, elle lui permettait d'exprimer pleinement sa rigueur dans ce qu'elle avait de plus profond, de plus obscur, mais aussi de parvenir à satisfaire un besoin de sagesse qui ne serait jamais assouvi. Il était un instituteur-né, si l'on suivait la caricature. Quel autre métier aurait pu lui convenir, à part espion, ou agent double? Il était les trois, assurément.

Il se rappelait les vêtements gris qu'il portait sans cesse, usés jusqu'à la moelle, les chaussettes trouées qui faisaient le malheur de ses pieds déjà blessés pour son jeune âge, les chaussures qui auraient eu bien besoin d'une visite chez le cordonnier, ses cheveux sans cesse gras qui repoussaient jusqu'en bas des oreilles, bien que son père l'eût envoyé se faire tondre à ras maintes fois.

Sa mère, misérable vestale du foyer, qui cousait, travaillait, lavait le linge, quand elle ne faisait pas de crise de dépression.

Pendant ce temps, il attendait.

Il passait sa vie à attendre. Mais qui, quoi au juste?

Un sentiment atroce l'étreignit lorsqu'un visage encadré de cheveux roux, aux yeux verts riants, à l'image d'une forêt luxuriante, apparut dans son âme. Lily Evans. Cette bouffée de lumière, cette fée, cet ange, il ne savait comment l'appeler au juste. Pourtant, elle était une sorcière. Comme lui.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, il ne passait son temps libre qu'à l'observer en cachette dans un buisson. Elle était si fraîche, tellement merveilleuse dans sa robe turquoise toute simple. Semblable aux beaux jours du printemps ou de l'été.

Curieusement, depuis qu'il lui avait dit: "Tu es une sorcière.", une relation s'était instaurée entre eux. Il comptait bien la tisser, la continuer jusque dans la mort, s'il le fallait.

Mais voilà, chaque fois qu'ils devaient se voir, elle n'était pas à l'heure.

Il venait en avance, comme à son habitude, dix minutes. "La ponctualité est la qualité d'un sorcier de Sang-pur bien né, avait-il entendu souvent dire à sa mère.

Oh bien sûr, elle venait toujours cinq minutes après.

Toutefois, pour lui, ces cinq minutes étaient interminables. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Qu'elle avait oublié leur rendez-vous, en somme.

Une pensée amère lui étreignit le cœur, tout comme elle l'avait envahi, trente ans auparavant.

Elle était trop bien pour lui. Pourquoi s'embêterait-elle à le voir, lui? Il n'avait rien qui puisse lui plaire, lui convenir. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

De plus, à l'école, elle était entourée d'une horde d'amies, qui venaient chaque semaine chez elle. De plus, elle était inscrite à plein d'activités extrascolaires, alors que lui s'ennuyait tout seul dans son coin, avec pour toute distraction un unique livre, qu'il avait emprunté à la modeste bibliothèque de l'école mal famée, frappée par les mesures de rigueur budgétaires imposées par la mairie de Cokeworth.

Elle jouissait pleinement de la vie, libre et légère, alors qu'il était condamné à subir les privations que lui infligeait sans cesse son entourage.

Dire qu'ils seraient restés amis, s'il ne l'avait pas insultée, sous l'effet de la colère.

"-Sang-de-bourbe."

Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, sur un ton froid, sans appel comme la glace:

-"Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et tu peux laver ton caleçon, Servilo."

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié qu'en cet instant.

Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu de quitter les ignobles ordures qui l'avaient fait léviter, en mettant ses caleçons à l'air. Ses caleçons qu'il n'arrivait pas à laver. Il détestait nettoyer, et n'arrivait pas à laver, ni même à se laver. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais l'hygiène était devenue le cadet de ses soucis. Pire, elle le bloquait complètement.

"Facile de prendre soin de soi, quand on a les moyens, ricanait-il, avec sarcasme, quand il voyait ses camarades tirés à quatre épingles.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres vissent le dénuement dans lequel il avait toujours vécu. La saleté, la crasse, le désordre, tel était l'univers qu'il avait toujours connu.

Depuis, il avait espéré qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Il n'y avait plus une minute, plus une seconde où il n'espérait secrètement qu'elle reviendrait vers lui et lui dirait "-Tu sais, j'en ai marre de ces gros abrutis de Potter et compagnie." Il aurait alors compris et aurait renouvelé ses excuses, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout pour lui au monde.

Or, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait choisi son camp, elle avait élu le sien.

Sa vie n'était qu'une longue attente monotone entrecoupée d'études studieuses, et de la fréquentation assidue de la crème de la société sorcière, si on pouvait appeler cela une crème. Il devait avouer que celle-ci était particulièrement gratinée.

Pendant cela, à part les quelques moments d'urgences qui n'avaient su l'atteindre, il attendait.

Mais qu'attendait-il, au juste? Je me le demande, lecteur.

A présent, Lily était morte. Tuée par sa faute. Tout ça parce qu'il avait raconté le contenu d'une stupide prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui la visait.

Il avait voulu la sauver . Trop tard. Elle était morte. Pas comme son fils, issu de James Potter, le plus con des prétentieux qu'il existât en ce bas et vil monde.

Maintenant, depuis que Nagini l'avait mordu, il savait qu'il était au crépuscule de sa vie, du misérable ersatz de vie dont il avait passé la majeure partie à attendre, quand il ne travaillait pas. Il attendait son heure, à présent. Il n'espérait plus rien, de toute façon.

Attendre, espérer. Deux verbes si proches l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, il savait qu'une légère nuance les séparait, donnant à chacun son sens véritable. Espérer, ce n'est pas simplement attendre. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Quand il vit le jeune Potter arriver devant lui, accompagné par ses deux camarades de toujours, formant le triumvirat d'Or qu'il haïssait, il sentit une larme lui couler de l'œil.

Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant personne. Jamais. Cette larme n'était pas seulement un souvenir, elle était aussi le condensé de l'amertume qu'il éprouvait en cet désirs inavouables et insatisfaits. Des éternelles frustrations qu'il avait endurées jusque là.

De ses espérances non réalisées. De l'attente qu'il avait subie sans cesse.

L'attente, sombre et terne compagne qui le suivait sans cesse, porteuse de sinistres présages.

"Regardez-moi", furent les deux seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer, en voyant le fils Potter et ses deux aides de camp s'approcher de lui, et saisir la larme, qu'ils avaient deviné être un souvenir .

Il espérait au fond de lui que Potter ne verrait jamais ce qu'avait été sa vie. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger la satisfaction de voir que sa propre vie n'avait été qu'une suite de souffrances sans fin.

"-Il peut toujours attendre, celui-là, pensa-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique qui résonnait dans toute sa tête, avant de sentir quelque chose de lourd l'envahir.

Cesserait-il d'attendre, enfin?

...

"Il n'y a personne qui soit né sous une mauvaise étoile. Il n'y a que des gens qui ne savent pas lire le ciel."

...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je réponds généralement aux reviews, et pour les plus timides d'entre vous, un MP me convient aussi.


	2. Une comédie légère

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec un chapitre consacré à **Fred Weasley** , et à une existence pleine de fantaisie, marquée par la duplicité malicieuse qu'il entretint sans cesse avec son **frère jumeau** jusqu'à la mort. Le truc de l'astrologie est une idée que j'ai voulu ajouter pour mettre en valeur le côté gémellique des deux personnages/

J'ai également consacré une partie à **George** et au désarroi qu'il éprouve après avoir perdu son frère jumeau.

Le titre s'inspire de celui choisi par Eduardo Mendoza pour son roman "Une comédie légère".

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Fred Weasley n'avait pas peur. Peur? Ce mot lui était pour ainsi dire inconnu.

Il virevoltait, se déplaçait avec agilité, ce qui rappelait les longs moments qu'il avait passés sur son Brossdur, au Quidditch, afin de se dévouer pleinement à sa tâche de Batteur, laquelle consistait à renvoyer ces vilains Cognards, éternels crapauds qui cherchaient sans cesse à atteindre les phénix qu'étaient les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Son frère agissait de même, inséparable compagnon de l'existence. Tout le monde disait en les voyant: "Mais ils sont pareils! Il n'y a aucune différence entre eux."

D'ailleurs, pour plaisanter, ils avaient été voir cette folle de Trelawney pour leur demander de réaliser leur thème astral. Elle avait réfléchi, puis avait décidé de dresser la carte astrale de chacun. Fait curieux: ils étaient nés, le même jour, un 1 er avril plus précisément, la même année, bien évidemment et surtout à la même heure. En même temps. Molly ne manquait pas de rappeler que sa grossesse avait été soudaine, presqu'inattendue. Deux enfants qui sortaient de son ventre en même temps exactement! Il y avait de quoi être surpris!

La voyante avait alors réalisé _leur_ thème astral, absolument unique et original.

Bélier Ascendant Gémeaux, leur avait-elle répondu. D'une part, la fougue impétueuse du Bélier, d'autre part

Elle n'avait pas su entrer dans l'analyse, n'ayant trouvé aucun malheur, ni même la moindre catastrophe à détecter. En effet, il n'y avait pas lieu de trouver la moindre infortune. Fred et George étaient pétillants de vie, de joie et de confiance en la vie, et le Malheur ne leur avait jamais rendu visite, contrairement à son collègue si différent de lui, à savoir le Bonheur.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu des retenues, des réprimandes, des moments où ils avaient dû subir l'acrimonie des adultes qui ne supportaient guère leurs farces sempiternelles.

Tels Arlequin face à ses maîtres, ou Peter Pan face au capitaine Crochet, ils ripostaient, tels des enfants éternels, semblables à deux elfes à la chevelure rousse et bienveillante.

Personne ne leur voulait du mal. Personne ne pouvait leur faire de mal.

Quelles furent les pensées respectives des deux frères? Je me le demande, lecteur.

En tout cas Fred Weasley ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'un jet de lumière verte l'atteigne en pleine tête, et le remette aux bons soins de Thanatos, pendant que la Vie, qui était tellement fière de son enfant si malin, commençait à verser des larmes, à travers la surprise horrifiée de la famille Weasley.

Ses pensées étaient alors pleines de légèreté, pensant sans cesse au présent qui leur souriait, aux affaires florissantes du magasin Farces pour sorciers facétieux, ainsi qu'à la résistance qu'ils avaient menée, son frère et lui, via le réseau radiophonique de Potterveille.

L'avenir ne s'annonçait que plus gai. Personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Jamais.

Tels deux elfes, ils avanceraient ensemble, d'une manière lutine et ironique, visant sans cesse à remettre l'ordre en question.

* * *

C'est ainsi que George Weasley ne put en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la traître lumière verte se diriger son frère, tel un sarcasme volant, et lui prendre le bien qu'il avait de plus cher en ce bas monde: la vie.

NON!NON!NON!, furent les cris qu'il aurait eu envie de pousser à l'instant même.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Fred ne pouvait pas mourir, tout simplement. Il ne devait pas mourir.

La trace laissée par l'Avada Kedavra ne devait pas simplement lui ravir son frère, mais elle devait lui ôter pour toujours son insouciance, sa gaieté, sa légèreté d'adolescent éternel.

Ainsi, devenu adulte, George n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sans son frère, il n'était rien. Juste une ombre.

Même s'il feignait sans cesse la gaieté et l'humour, il n'était plus le même. La féérie avait disparu.

Il était à présent seul face à lui-même. La présence de son frère lui avait évité jusqu'à présent de se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. En effet, il se sentait protégé. Si son frère faisait une bêtise, ou si lui prenait l'initiative malencontreuse d'en faire une, ils étaient également punis. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien séparément.

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, disait-on à Poudlard, et chez eux.

A présent, il sentait qu'il n'était plus protégé par l'aura bienveillante de son frère et qu'il devait s'assumer totalement, sans pouvoir compter sur son alter-égo si semblable à lui.

Et pourtant si différent, lui susurra une voix amère à l'intérieur de lui.

En effet, il devait reconnaître que quelques différences les séparaient, son frère et lui. Mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention.

D'abord, il était plus sérieux. Même si cette gravité avait été occultée, elle restait tapie en lui, telle une bête qui n'attend que l'heure venue pour se manifester. Cette idée lui répugnait. Jamais il n'avait aimé l'autorité, mais il se souvenait d'avoir tempéré les idées parfois abracadabrantes de son frère jumeau pour mieux concrétiser leurs plans fantasques.

Maintenant, il devait assumer cette partie de lui-même. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était transformé en lui.

Ensuite, il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais il lui arrivait d'être souvent anxieux, mais là encore, son frère avait réponse à tout. Qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien. Ils étaient tranquilles.

Il avait traversé une longue période de dépression après la Grande Bataille, mais quelque chose l'avait amené à se ressaisir et à continuer à mener sa vie, comme si de rien n'était.

Maintenant que Fred était mort, George comprenait qu'il lui fallait avancer, continuer leur tâche commune, leur mission, qui était celle de contester et de divertir le monde en dirigeant leur affaire. _Les Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

* * *

Il s'était marié à Angelina Johnson et avait eu deux enfants. Fred et Roxanne.

Un mot ou plutôt un nom retenait sans cesse son attention de façon troublante.

Je laisse le soin au lecteur de deviner lequel.

Soudain, quelque chose s'était fait en lui. Une voix parla:

"-Alors, George? Les Farces pour sorciers facétieux marchent bien?"

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait entre mille. C'était celle de son frère jumeau.

Un sourire l'envahit, et il réalisa que, quoiqu'il ferait, Fred serait toujours avec lui. Il était dans son cœur, pour l'éternité.

"-Un jour nous nous retrouverons, lui susurra la voix de son alter ego, un jour. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Une bouffée d'espoir emplit le quadragénaire qu'il était devenu. _Il savait_ à présent qu'il n'aurait pas à se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. Il les assumerait naturellement. Il était à présent sûr des paroles de sa voix intérieure, qui lui disait, avec la voix confiante et rassurante de son frère, légèrement teintée d'ironie:

"-Je suis avec toi."

Ainsi, ils étaient ensemble, tel l'enfant tellurique et l'enfant du ciel, qui s'unissaient pour donner à la Vie la fantaisie dont elle avait besoin pour être elle-même/

Et rien, ni personne, ne les séparerait.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Les commentaires m'aideraient vraiment à progresser.

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture.


End file.
